


Авирн

by PlainTiger



Series: Закат мифов [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Guilt, Murder, POV Second Person, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Worldbuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Ты проклинаешь себя изо дня в день за тот поступок.
Series: Закат мифов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843498





	Авирн

Ты проклинаешь себя изо дня в день за тот поступок. Да, с точки зрения глав Ищеек ты сделал все как надо: ликвидация шпиона — это не убийство невиновного, а уничтожение врага. Но, Глотка тебя побери, в тот день мир лишился одного из самых необычных существ — Лик Кэлиста, того, кто мог бы стать ключом к разгадке тайны Духов, кто приблизился бы к истине...

Истина. Всего лишь один выстрел — и вот ты уже бежишь, оставив позади еще теплое тело Вилтора Кассана, бежишь от самого себя, от совести, которая пожирает тебя хуже Глотки.

Когда пришло время стать взрослым, ты выбрал себе добродетель, — практика, уже редкая тогда и почти забытая сейчас, — и этой добродетелью была Истина. Ты поклялся во что бы то ни стало истреблять ложь и искать ответы на вечные вопросы. И ты был силен в этом, настолько, что после окончания учебы в Высокой Школе тебя позвали в Ищейки. Быть на страже закона тебе нравилось, но в то же время ты чувствовал, что эти установленные людьми правила не всегда отражали истинную суть вещей.

Ты безукоризненно следовал своим принципам и служил во благо всего Тарго, пока тебе не приказали выследить и уничтожить Вилтора Кассана. Чуть ли не божество в своем родном Кэлисте, он славился не только своей уникальной биологией, но и незаурядными умственными способностями. Ты прекрасно знал, кто это, заслушивался его лекциями во сне, поражался тому, насколько близок он был к Истине, и ты это чувствовал. И вот оказывается, что он заполучил несколько строго засекреченных документов, написанных еще Предками. Ты догадывался, что там было, и мечтал сам хоть на миг взглянуть в них и рассказать об этом другим, и поэтому сама мысль о том, что этого человека придется убить, ужасала тебя.

Ты нашел его без всякого труда: у Ищеек очень хорошие связи, да и сам Вилтор не то чтобы прятался. Он знал, что его ждет, и поэтому до самого конца разговаривал в спокойном тоне. Шансы явно были не на его стороне: немолодой, опирающийся на трость, без всякой брони мирный человек против специально обученного почти военного в расцвете сил и в униформе с кинетической защитой, к тому же очень неплохо владеющего телепатией.

Тебя останавливало то, что он был прав. Нарушил закон, но с точки зрения добродетели он был прав, в отличие от тебя. Как можно уничтожить того, кто прав? В Кодексе Ищеек закон ставился выше добродетели, но весь твой разум был настолько против убийства, что ты долго не мог не то что решиться, но даже сдвинуться с места. А он продолжал стоять перед тобой, не говоря ни слова.

В его теории говорилось, что в точке принятия мировых решений мир разделяется на несколько частей. Ты чувствовал всем своим нутром, что оно было из таких.

Ты проклинаешь себя изо дня в день за тот поступок и мечтаешь о том, чтобы оказаться в другом мире.


End file.
